


Okay, Cupid

by rhinkipoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Online Dating, rhett's learning how to date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: High school and college were filled with crushes and unrequited love. He’d gotten close a few times, but nothing ever happened. He’d almost accepted his fate of being alone forever. One evening, he grabbed a beer and his laptop and sunk down on his couch determined to make this profile.





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett was ready. Somehow he’d gone the first almost-25 years of his life alone. He had friends and family, but no one to truly share himself with. To be fair, he’d been fulfilled and his needs have been met, but recently? Recently, he was wanting a partner. That, and he was ready to finally have sex. Somehow, the opportunity had never really presented itself. Or maybe he’d been too blind to notice when people were interested in him. Lord knows he was too shy to make any type of first move.

High school and college were filled with crushes and unrequited love. He’d gotten close a few times, but nothing ever happened. He’d almost accepted his fate of being alone forever.

25 was just around the corner, and he was going to put himself out there. Go on a few dates and, hopefully, finally have sex. If he found a partner in the process? That would be quite a bonus. He was taking control of his love life, no longer would he be passive.

One evening, he grabbed a beer and his laptop and sunk down on his couch determined to make this profile.

 

* * *

 

 **Meatigain**  
24 / M / Gay / Single  
Burbank, California

 **My self-summary  
** Tall and southern. Loves rescue dogs. Born and raised in North Carolina, but moved out to L.A. for grad school. I’m very independent and have a drive to succeed I love to play my guitar and write songs, and would love to find someone to sing with.

 **What I’m doing with my life  
** Been out here for a few months, and about to start a master’s program in classical guitar. If you’re lucky, you might see me at an open mic singing my “original” movie theme songs.

 **I’m really good at  
** Being tall and eating. Oh! And making midnight snacks!

 **The first thing people notice about me  
** Have I mentioned I’m a tall guy? Because I’m tall.

 **Favorite books, movies, shows, music and food  
** Outside of _Pulp Fiction_ , I can’t get enough of Disney/Pixar movies - couldn’t tell you how many times I’ve watched _Wall-E._ I’m a huge Merle Haggard fan, and am trying to collect all of his records on vinyl. I love beans!

 **The six things I could never do without  
** Beans. Basketball. My guitar. My phone (I know, I know). Movie theaters. Netflix.

 **I spend a lot of time thinking about  
** If my hair should go up or down.

 **On a typical Friday night I am  
** Seeing a new film at the local art house. Be warned though, I tend to be greedy with my popcorn.

 **The most private thing I’m willing to admit  
** Don’t laugh, but I love “The Notebook,” and I cry everytime I watch it.

 **You should message me if  
** You like watching weird movies and making music.

 

* * *

 

“Not too bad, if I say so myself!” Rhett pressed the _Save Changes_ button and proceeded to answer Match Questions until his empty stomach growled in protest. Closing his laptop, Rhett was giddy with a new sense of optimism.

He moved to California when the lease on his apartment back in North Carolina had ended in June. Since the cost of living had been low back East, he managed to save enough to live without worry until his TAship started in September. He tried to be good with his money, but sometimes he needed a midnight ramen, okay?

For now, though, he was fine with a frozen Meat Lovers pizza. He’d eaten enough of them that he prepared it without needing to look at the directions. Popping the pizza in the oven, he set a timer and went to hop in the shower. He tried to not get his hopes up too much about exploring this new facet of life, but he couldn’t stop smiling even as shampoo stung his eye.

After turning the water off, Rhett grabbed a towel and patted his wet body dry. He then rubbed it over his hair aggressively before wrapping it around his waist. The timer went off shortly after he left the bathroom, _perfect timing_ , and Rhett danced his way to into his kitchen. He wasn’t lying when he said he loved to eat.

Before sitting down to eat his dinner, Rhett cracked and grabbed his laptop. He preferred to listen to music or a podcast while he ate in an attempt to disconnect from technology, but he was anxious to see if he’d gotten any response yet.

He practically shoved an entire slice of pizza into his mouth and pried his computer open with the palms of his hands, careful to not get any grease on it. The screen lit up and Rhett was greeted with his OkCupid dashboard. The left panel showed that six people had liked his profile in the 30 or so minutes since he’d made it. He looked at a few of those men he found attractive and appealing before doing his first proper search.

The rest of the night he looked at as many profiles as he could - so many potential matches in his area - only taking breaks to scroll through twitter and tumblr. Even though he was too shy and insecure to initiate any conversations tonight, he was a little bummed that his inbox remained empty.

Thing is, Rhett was always seen as confident and sure of himself. In college, he’d go out with his friends, but always go home alone. Most nights he would be okay with that, but some weekends could be considerably rough. He’d watch his friends have the experiences he longed for over and over again. He was a bright, funny, and highly capable young man, but his deeply rooted insecurities never allowed him to really put himself out there.

Unfortunately his friends stopped keeping in touch in the few years since graduating, regardless of the ease that various social platforms provided. They’d all really tried, but not living together or seeing each other in class everyday made it hard to invest time into their relationships. Comments on status updates or hearts on photos were nice, but it all felt a touch superficial. Rhett wanted someone who would make the effort, and someone he could make the effort for.

Rhett was taking control of his life, dammit. No longer would he be passive.

The following morning, he stretched like a cat across his sheets, feet pushing past the edge of his bed. The only thing he had today was a meeting with the other graduate students in his program. He blindly grabbed for his plugged in phone, only to see that he had 20 minutes to get ready before he had to leave. Somehow, Rhett must have turned off his alarm instead of pressing snooze.

“Shit!”

Blankets were thrown on the floor as Rhett scrambled to find clothes that were semi-professional. He wanted to make a good impression, but still have his own flair. Opening his wardrobe, he pulled out a new favorite - bright blue short-sleeved button up embroidered with popsicles. He paired it with dark blue jeans and his grey Nike sneakers. A few moments in the bathroom to brush his teeth and put some wax in his hair, and he was on his way. As he was leaving, he grabbed his backpack that hopefully had everything he’d need for this meeting.

His soon-to-be mentor suggested they meet for brunch at a place, thankfully, just under a mile away. Rhett wiped his hands down the front of his jeans, a nervous gesture. He _was_ nervous, though, his life in this new city was about to officially begin.

Pushing the door open, he spotted his professor in the relatively empty restaurant.

“Rhett! Over here!” Dr. Jensen stood and waved, making sure to get his attention. She shook Rhett’s hand in greeting, gesturing to an empty seat kitty corner from her. One second year student was already there, and she reached her hand out while Rhett was sitting.

“Hi! I’m Adrienne! Dr. Jensen says you’re not from around here, so welcome to California,” She greeted Rhett with a warm smile, she seemed genuine and kind.

“Yeah, been here for a few weeks, love it so far.” Rhett bent awkwardly into the padded chair and looked over the menu. Now the question was who was paying for their meal: separate checks or one?

“As soon as Sam gets here, we can get started,” Dr. Jensen said. She checked her phone, impatience starting to get the best of her. “I’m gettin’ hungry!”

They all chuckled, the waiter came over and all ordered coffee. By the time the waiter returned, the fourth member of their party finally arrived.

“Sorry, guys!” Sam appeared contrite, but the way he shrugged implied he got away with this behavior frequently and it rubbed Rhett the wrong way.

“Alright - let’s order before anything else. Sam, this is Rhett, our new TA. Now that we’re all caught up,” Dr. Jensen waived for the attention of their waiter.

After ordering, she pulled out her laptop and the students all followed suit: Adrienne her pristinely color coded planner, Rhett his iPad with Bluetooth keyboard, and Sam just his phone. Rhett barely missed Adrienne’s eye roll, this was clearly not the first time Sam had done something like this.

Dr. Jensen proceeded to dole out their responsibilities for the following academic year. Rhett would be teaching beginning guitar and most of the students would be music education majors. He was excited! Back in North Carolina, he’d built up quite a large studio of private students. After passing them off to other teachers when he moved out to California, he genuinely missed teaching and was looking forward to his new assignment. Sam would be teaching a first year aural skills class, and Adrienne would assist with a few of the history courses.

When the food arrived, the second year students talked about potential programming for their master’s recitals. Rhett just sat back and listened, trying to figure out how he could fit among this dynamic. He’d throw in a joke here and there, testing the waters, and started to feel like he belonged. Especially when Dr. Jensen mentioned her wife, and neither Sam nor Adrienne batted an eyelash. To see acceptance without judgement was still a new experience.

“All on one check, please,” Dr. Jensen told their waiter when she requested the bill. Soon after, they said their goodbyes and went on their way.

Rhett walked home with a pep in his step. He was so excited about his future. When he entered his apartment, he was inspired to play. He grabbed his classical guitar out of its case and pulled up some sheet music on his ipad, propping his left foot on a stool as he sat at his table. At this point, it only took a matter of seconds for him to tune his strings. Taking a few deep breaths, he shaped his left hand for the first b minor chord. As he started playing the [second movement](https://youtu.be/ye-FvKCZp3s?t=7m22s) of Joaquín Rodrigo’s famous _Concierto de Aranjuez_ , simple arpeggiated strums, he sang the sadly romantic English horn solo. When it came to the solo guitar’s turn with the haunting melody, Rhett put as much emotion as he could muster into it.

Feeling satisfaction deep in his soul, Rhett revelled in the silence that followed. He replaced his guitar in its case, grabbed his laptop, and moved to lay down on his couch.

Unsure of what he’d find, Rhett navigated to his inbox. He clicked on an email he hadn’t had time to read when running late that morning - his first match. According to the algorithm, they were a 90% match. With a shaky breath, he clicked the link that would take him to his first potential partner. And that potential partner’s name was…

Joe.

 **PalJoey**  
26 / M / Gay / Single  
West Hollywood, California

Joe was… underwhelming. Rhett clicked through Joe’s photos, and he seemed fun enough, but there wasn’t anything terribly compelling about him. Even his answers were lackluster. His favorite movie? “La La Land.” _Real original_ , Rhett thought, _totally overrated._ (In Rhett’s strong opinion, movie musicals should star real singers, not just people who can sing.)

“Meh,” Rhett sighed trying to keep his hopes up. He knew, realistically, that finding someone wouldn’t happen right away, but he couldn’t help feeling a tad disappointed. Determined not to give up, he clicked on the “Matches” tab and scrolled through the suggested men. Even though he still hadn’t gathered the courage to start a conversation, Rhett tried to remember the usernames of the men who caught his interest.

Feeling emboldened, and like a real adult - whatever the hell that means - Rhett opened a new tab in his browser. He started typing, feeling his cheeks heat up.

_www.adam_

Quickly, he closed the tab and opened an incognito window. Not that he was planning on sharing his laptop with anyone, but the faux anonymity made him feel just safe enough to retype, and finish, the desired website’s URL

_www.adameve.com_

He navigated the website to find the “For Him” toys, then masturbators. Rhett had never been particularly adventurous when it came to getting off, but in the art of trying new things, he wanted to treat himself. Eventually, he found a toy that wasn’t shaped like a vagina or a woman’s mouth and was within his budget, and added it to his cart. He also added a bottle of lube, and he would hopefully use it in the relatively near future with more than himself. Before checking out, he check and checked again that the packaging was discreet. (So was the billing!) He had to talk himself up a bit before pressing the “submit” button.

Rhett bought his first sex toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're curious about the toy Rhett bought? [Here it is](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/male-masturbators/sp-super-head-honcho-masturbator-13277.aspx)!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella's versions of Rhett's open mic set:
> 
>  
> 
> [Night and Day](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQl8-2e-NLU)  
> [Love for Sale](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeKLo10lwrI)  
> [Someone to Watch Over Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDhF-PsDuCw)

A few days had passed, and Rhett had made barely any leeway on Project: Online Dating. He even managed to send out a few messages, but all conversations fizzled rather quickly. Unfortunately, they all went something like this:

_**Hi there :) *Makes a joke about something interesting on Match’s profile*** _

_Hey! Yeah, that’s *something I like, but your joke didn’t land*_.

_**Tone doesn’t always translate over text, does it?** _

**_Anyways, I think you’re cute. :)_ **

_Thanks!_

And that was it.

After it happened the second time that night alone, Rhett closed his laptop in frustration.

“What am I doing wrong?” He racked his brain, and just chalked it up to his inexperience and not knowing how to flirt. Maybe he was being too aggressive, too annoying.

To take his mind off things, he turned his attention to preparing for an open mic night at a nearby coffeehouse. He liked this place, because there was a mix of serious singer-songwriters and stand-up comedians. His material landed smack dab in the middle. They typically only let each act on stage for ten to fifteen minutes, which was about three songs for Rhett.

It had been a few weeks since he had last performed, so it was likely no one would remember his songs. It was also just as likely for the audience to be made of entirely different people, so it wouldn’t matter if he repeated his set. Even so, Rhett really didn’t like to show up without something new to try out. This past week, however, he’d been too consumed with OkCupid to come up with a new parody.

 _Maybe I won’t perform tonight_ , he thought, feeling guilty for waiting until practically last minute to pull out.

Guilt won.

He still didn’t want to repeat any songs, his stubbornness was strong today. _Maybe I’ll sing a few standards._ While scrolling through various Spotify playlists, he landed on an Ella Fitzgerald album he’d not listened to in years. She was his gateway into jazz, and even if he didn’t play that style anymore, he had a soft spot for her.

 

* * *

 

Rhett walked into the café with his guitar and ipad. He had already cued the tabs and lyrics for his set and trusted there would be a music stand available - there was last time. A man with a clipboard stood close to the counter, clearly someone in charge. Rhett checked in with him and learned he wasn’t on until over an hour from now, so he ordered a beer. Something to help calm his nerves.

Settling in a dark corner, Rhett set down his gear, took a sip of his drink, and pulled out his phone since the show hadn’t yet started. He was bored with his current apps, quickly scrolling through them, so he broke and downloaded the OkCupid app. Shielding his screen, embarrassed to be doing this in a public space, he logged into his account. While looking through his daily pairings, his phone buzzed.

**MattyB**

25 / M / Bi / Single

DTLA, California

_Hey_

After looking at MattyB’s profile, Rhett took a long drink of his beer. _What the hell? Why not?_ Rhett decided to respond to the extremely bland opening line - maybe this guy was bad at small talk, too.

**_What’s up?_ **

_Nothing much._

_Honestly, I’m a bit surprised you responded._

**_Really?_ **

_Normally, I don’t get anything back._

_**Well, maybe you caught me at the right time :)** _

_Oh yeah? What are you doing?_

_**I’m actually waiting to perform at an open mic.** _

_What’s your act?_

_**I sing and play my guitar.** _

**_That being said, I’m on deck so I gotta go._ **

_Ok - good luck!_

And with that, Rhett tucked his phone in his pocket and brought his gear to the side of the stage. He made sure the songs were in order on his iPad, not wanting to look like a newbie and have awkward silence while he searched for music. Applause from the audience brought him back to the present.

After moving the music stand, Rhett placed his iPad on the lip and sat down. While he tuned his strings, one of the café’s workers brought a second microphone up and placed it in front of the guitar’s sound hole. A few experimental strums to check levels with the sound guy, and he was ready to go.

“Uh, hi everyone. My name is Rhett McLaughlin, and tonight I’ll be covering a few of my favorite standard charts. “Night and Day” and “Love for Sale” by Cole Porter, and “Someone to Watch Over Me” by George and Ira Gershwin. Hope you enjoy.” Rhett wiped his palms down the thighs of his jeans, took a deep breath, and began singing.

Rhett’s performance had his audience transfixed. The romantic songs had couples leaning into each other, others leaning forward in their seats as if trying to get as close as possible. The room was under his spell.

His first two songs were met with a great response, but he was a bit nervous about the third. This song was from a woman’s perspective, and he wasn’t going to change the pronouns. It was probable that no one would even notice or care, but for Rhett? It was a special moment.

When the strings stopped vibrating, Rhett looked up and took in the crowd’s applause. He gave his thanks and left the stage. His body was full of that post-performance adrenaline, which gave him the confidence for his next move.

_**The set went great!** _

_That’s wonderful, wish I could have seen it_.

_**What are you doing tomorrow? Want to grab dinner?** _

_Sure :)_

_Just tell me when and where, and I’ll be there._

The rest of the night, Rhett and Matty flirted while getting to know each other through the app’s messaging system. Even though everything had been fairly superficial, Rhett was excited. A man was actually paying attention to him, wanted to go out with him. Wanted to kiss him. He had a hard time going to sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

Rhett waited outside the restaurant-sports bar-brewery. Matty was running late, and Rhett started to doubt that he would show up. While trying to distract himself by scrolling through Instagram, he heard someone approach.

“Rhett?”

Looking up from his phone, Rhett looked at the man who called his name. It wasn’t uncommon for people to put their most flattering photos on their profile, people were superficial, but Matty looked totally different. Not worse, just different.

“Yeah! Matty?” Rhett walked over and hugged Matty, albeit a bit awkwardly. “I’m starvin’, let’s head in!”

The waitress sat them next to a rowdy group of people, apologizing that there was nowhere else, it was a Friday night after all. Rhett sat against the wall in a half booth, and Matty on a chair across from him. Not only was it noisy, but the television on the opposite wall were playing college basketball highlights.

 _Shit._ He was going to have to work hard to stay engaged with his date.

“So, Matty, what do you do for fun?” Rhett asked, trying to start conversation.

“Not a whole lot. I like to play video games. You?”

“Love going to the movies. What kind of movies do you like?” Rhett was hoping this was something they could bond over, and was mentally crossing his fingers.

“I _love_ big blockbuster movies, like the “Fast and Furious” series.”

Rhett tried to keep positive, but if he didn’t see anything other than mainstream movies, this date might be over soon.

“Did you see the movie “Get Out”? I just watched it last week. It’s got a lot of Oscar buzz!” His passion for film started to bubble.

“Nah, not really into scary movies.”

_Well, shit._

Thankfully, the waitress came back to take their order. They each ordered a beer and a burger, Rhett declined the offer for an appetizer in hopes of getting out of there faster.

Shifting awkwardly in his seat, Matty’s motion pulled Rhett’s eyes back to him. Rhett had been paying more attention to the sports channel than his date. He tried to not show his boredom on his face, but it, apparently, came across as something else.

“Hey, you don’t have to be nervous.” Matty was clearly projecting, and it took some inner strength for Rhett to not laugh at the man sitting across from him. Again, Matty moved to another unusual position.

“Oh, I’m not nervous. Just feeling a bit awkward, if I’m honest.” Rhett silently prayed for their food to get there soon. “And I’m distracted by the TV behind you.”

Matty turned around, noting the basketball on the screen and chuckled.

“I’m more of a football man, myself. Basketball is just too much back and forth.”

Rhett fought hard to not roll his eyes.

Their food came after a long moment of awkward silence. Rhett kept questioning why he decided to go out with this man while eating as quickly as he could without giving himself a belly ache.

Small talk continued throughout their meal, and they decided to split the bill in half. Their time at the restaurant lasted no more than an hour. When they stepped outside, Matty asked if Rhett wanted to take a walk.

“I’ve actually got plans with a friend, sorry,” Rhett lied. He needed to get away, as he really hated any kind of conflict.

“That’s alright, have a good time.” Matty started walking towards his car.

“Thanks!” Rhett waved goodbye and walked quickly towards his own red Jeep Wrangler. After climbing inside, he took a shaky breath. He was both relieved and excited that he’d just finished his first date, even though it was not at all a love connection. He started his truck, only when his heartbeat slowed down.

A short drive later, and he pulled into his apartment’s parking garage. Rhett pulled out his phone out of habit, only to see a message from Matty.

_So, I assume there’s no date #2?_

_**I don’t think so. I don’t think there’s a connection.** _

_Yeah, that’s what I thought_.

_Good luck!_

And that was that. Rhett was looking forward to his next match, but couldn’t help the tinge of disappointment that he felt. On his way in, he checked his mailbox. There was a package.

The toy _._

Rhett’s face burned immediately, and he fumbled when closing the metal door to lock it back up. Practically running up to his apartment, he somehow got inside without dropping his keys. Only when he was in his room with the door closed did he dare to actually look at the box. They weren’t lying when they said that the packaging would be discreet. With his keys, he sliced the box open. Inside he found his two ordered items.

After opening the plastic packaging, Rhett was starting to get excited and aroused. The toy was soft and smooth, pink and clear, and he pushed a couple of fingers inside to feel the “pleasure nubs.”

“Oh, goodness.” Rhett’s breath started to pick up.

First things first! This toy needed a good wash. He was quick, but thorough. When he walked back into his room, he stripped naked and laid down on his bed.

Rhett felt nervous, which he knew was silly, but he was nervous nonetheless. He started by using only his hand, working himself to forget about his bashfulness. At this point, he tended to reach for some lotion, but today he reached for his new bottle of lube. It took a few frustrating pumps, but the slippery liquid finally greeted his palm.

“Oh, ho, ho,” Rhett chuckled when the cold liquid touched his firm flesh. Within seconds, he could see why this was preferred. He was moaning with delight, and so close to the edge, when he realized he still had yet to use his toy. When he pulled his hand away, he was heaving and trying to hold off his orgasm.

He wiped his wet hand on his body, and reached for his toy. He pumped some lube directly into the toy to keep things a little less messy, and, with a steadying breath, he pushed into the toy. The strangled moan that escaped his body was the dirtiest thing that ever slipped past his lips. Rhett wondered for a moment if he was so loud his neighbors could hear. That thought made his hand begin to move faster, something he might have to revisit later.

Nothing had ever felt this good before. If this was only rubber, what would it feel like with another man’s body? A few short moments of this fantasy and he was done for.

“Fuuuu…” Rhett saw stars as he tipped over the edge.

When his breath evened out, a grin split his face in half. Whether it was the toy itself, or the release of all of his built up tension, he felt amazing. Rhett washed his toy and hopped in the shower to clean his body.

Playing a marathon of “Friends”, he looked through his OkCupid matches, clicking on the guys he thought were cute. One profile stood out to him:

 **StNick** 23 / M / Gay / Burbank

Not only was this guy closeby, but he seemed to want to make a difference in the world. According to his profile, he volunteered a lot, and even protested against Planned Parenthood protestors. Sure, he might not have been the most attractive man Rhett had seen on this site, but he was attracted to this his personality. His interest in music was just the cherry on top. It was late, but Rhett decided to send a message anyways, and would check back in the morning.

_**Hey! You seem really cool and I’d like to get to know you better.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Matrimus ([tumblr](http://matrimus.tumblr.com)/[ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/matrimus)) for being my beta! ♥
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rhett read and reread the message several times, the smile on his face growing wider and wider each time. This guy, Link, seemed genuinely interested in him. Maybe this could be something._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me taking _forever_ to update this, and thanks for all of the encouragement!

“It was the _worst_ , Adrienne.” Rhett plopped down onto his desk chair. She gave him a sympathetic smile. “He found out we had a mutual friend, and guess what?”

“What?” Adrienne was on the edge of her seat. She’d been married for a couple of years to her lifelong best friend, and loved to hear other people’s bad dates. “What happened?”

“He proceeded to basically confess his love for him. While drinking his beer. On our coffee date.” Rhett spun around to his desk, dramatically dropping his head on the surface.

“Oh no!” She managed to get out through giggles. “How horrible!”

“It was so awkward, why is it so hard to date?”

“I really wish I could give you some advice, but I don’t have any experience myself.”

“Lucky, lucky woman. I wish I met my soulmate when I was 12.”

“But then you wouldn’t have stories to share to your new friend and officemate!”

Their laughter fed each other; they wiped the tears from their eyes as the office door opened. Sam walked in, a bit flustered, pushing past Adrienne to get to his desk.

“Whoa, buddy. Everything okay?” She asked, trying to not let her annoyance seep through.

“I slept in and forgot to make copies of my syllabus, and class starts in 20 minutes. And I still have to figure out what I’m going to do.” Sam clasped his hands beneath his chin, begging.

“Okay, okay,” Rhett gave in, “I don’t teach today, so tell me how many.”

“45 copies, front and back, stapled.” Sam looked relieved. Adrienne rolled her eyes. “You’re a lifesaver.”

Rhett made his way to the office. He pulled up his seven digit copy code and punched it into the machine. It took him a minute, and some guidance from a faculty member, to figure out how to program the copy settings. Luckily, the copies came out successfully without any paper jams. Rhett lifted the stack of packets from the output tray, and brought the warm papers close to his chest. He hummed in contentment as he walked out of the work room, then the main office.

The TA office door swung open, and a slightly less flustered Sam walked out.

“Oh, awesome, thanks.” He took the stack of papers out of Rhett’s hands, and headed to his class.

Closing the door behind him, Rhett was in disbelief.

“Get used to it,” Adrienne spoke without facing him.

Rhett poured himself a cup of coffee, ever thankful for the coffee maker that lived in their office.

“He’s not always that inconsiderate, is he?”

Adrienne laughed from her desk and spun around.

“Oh, absolutely. He thinks he’s a bit of a ladies’ man, too. He had a running bet with the last TA in this office about who could bring the most girls home.” She shook her head in disgust and disbelief. “One time, he even hit on me.”

“It must have been before he knew you were married? Please tell me he didn’t know you were married?” Rhett couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“He’d met my husband before. And still tried to put the moves on me. He just said I was overreacting.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “It’s not entirely his fault, he grew up privileged and wealthy.”

“It doesn’t make his behavior okay.” Rhett sat back down, waking his computer up. “Anyways, I’m gonna take a break from dating while I get my sea legs here.”

Rhett checked his email, nothing new yet. He passed his time with filling in his calendar until he needed to leave for his first class. Excited and a little nervous, he grabbed a notebook, the textbook, and his iPad, and walked down the hallway to his advanced music theory course.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks had passed, and the OkCupid app on Rhett’s phone buzzed with a notification. It had gone mostly silent, save for the few obvious one-night-stands that he didn’t respond to. He almost ignored it, when he saw a long detailed message.

**\---**

**LaMont** 23 / M / Gay / Single Burbank, California

_Hey there, my name is Link. I stumbled on your profile and was struck by our similarities :) You seem like passionate guy, and you’re handsome to boot. I’d love to get to know you!_

_Oh! And here’s a cheesy pickup line: If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cutecumber. ;)_

\---

Rhett read and reread the message several times, the smile on his face growing wider and wider each time. This guy, Link, seemed genuinely interested in him. Maybe this could be something.

He was excited, but didn’t want to respond too quickly, and so decided to wait until he got home that evening to respond. After pulling into his parking spot, he plucked his keys out of the ignition and fished his phone out from his backpack sitting on the passenger seat. His thumb print unlocking the screen, he clicked in the OkCupid app and reread this new suitor’s message once more before navigating towards his profile.

**\---**

**My self-summary  
** I’m an all or nothing kind of guy. From NC, but moved to CA as a kid. Stayed here and went to film school. I can get stuck in my ways, so I’m looking for someone who can show me new things.

 **What I’m doing with my life  
** I make short films and love to ride my bike in the mountains. As for actually making money? I’m a bartender.

 **I’m really good at  
** Keeping things organised.

 **The first thing people notice about me  
** My blue eyes.

 **Favorite books, movies, shows, music and food  
** To be honest, I never really stick with a book and finish it. Something always comes up and I forget to go back to it. I’ll watch just about all movies, but why watch one twice? There are so many out there! Documentaries about music, particularly 90s rap, are my jam! As for music? I’m all over the board. I’ll listen to anything from Kendrick Lamar to Johnny Cash. I love mini wheats and peanut butter.

 **The six things I could never do without  
** Camera, computer, phone, bicycle, Mini Wheats, and headphones.

 **I spend a lot of time thinking about  
** When my life will start.

 **On a typical Friday night I am  
** Tending bar.

 **The most private thing I’m willing to admit  
** I’ll only watch a scary movie if I have someone to cling on to.

 **You should message me if  
** You want to have an adventure.

\---

Rhett was intrigued by this guy. His profile felt a little stiff, but the message more playful. Who was he? (He was definitely Rhett’s type - strong shoulders, strong jawline, great smile.) The ambiguity of it all made Rhett want to meet him even more. He typed his reply, thumb hovering over the send icon.

_**\---** _

**_That *is* a cheesy line! I’d love to get to know you, too. :)_ **

**_Oh, and thank you! You’re not too bad yourself. If you were a potato, you’d be a sweet one. ;)_ **

\---

He took a deep breath and sent his message, slipped his phone in his back pocket, and headed up to his apartment.

Only a few minutes passed, long enough for him to change into a t-shirt and a pair of joggers, but Rhett heard his phone buzz. _It could be anybody_ , he vainly tried to reassure himself. Rhett walked faster than normal to check the notification.

Link had already responded, making butterflies flutter in Rhett’s stomach.

\---

_Thanks, man._

_So, you live in Burbank, too? We should definitely get together then - if only out of convenience ;)_

_**I know, right? Haha! Traffic around here is the worst.** _

**_How about we meet for coffee? I’d love to see your eyes in person._ **

_Yeah? I’d like that._

_Wanna see if you’re as tall as you say you are…_

_\---_

Rhett’s breathing quickened. He was flirting. Successfully, he hoped.

\---

_**I’m Rhett, by the way.** _

**_And I’m 6’7”_ **

_Holy crap!_

_**Haha, yep :)** _

_… are you big everywhere?_

\---

Rhett was getting excited. Even though his intentions weren’t clear, Rhett didn’t care. He felt it in his gut, he wanted to _be_ with Link.

\---

_**Buy me a drink first, and I’ll think about letting you find out.** _

_Deal._

_\---_

They picked a place that Link recommended - they roasted the coffee beans in-house - and Rhett’s nerves started to pick back up.

\---

_**So, before we go any further. I feel like I should tell you something.** _

_Yeah? Okay. What’s up?_

_**It’s really kind of embarrassing, so I totally understand if you want to cancel our date tomorrow.** _

_I promise I won’t judge you._

_\---_

Rhett couldn’t tell you how, or if it was all in his mind, but he felt Link’s sincerity.

\---

**_I’m really new to this dating thing._ **

**_And things that go along with dating…_ **

_Oh_

_Okay_

_Thanks for telling me._

_\---_

“Shit.” Rhett knew it was too good to be true. He mentally reprimanded himself for being overly honest, when he was interrupted by a buzz.

\---

_I still want to see you tomorrow._

_**I’d really like that.** _

**_You’re from NC, too? I’m from Buies Creek. Moved there when I was 6 and stayed through high school._ **

_No freaking way! I was born in Buies Creek! What a small world. I moved out here when I was 9, halfway through fourth grade._

_I’d love to chat with you more right now, but I’d rather get to know you in person. I’ve had some not great experiences with getting to know someone via chat, but then they’re totally different in person._

_I don’t want to spoil that with you, Rhett. I can tell you’re special._

_**Oh, wow. Thank you :)** _

**_See you tomorrow Link._ **

:)

_\---_

Rhett spent the night consistently losing focus when figuring out his lesson plan for the following week. When he’d only finished Monday’s after an hour, he gave up. Either he’d do it over the weekend, or on the fly. He’d accepted that nothing more would be accomplished.

Instead, he walked to his bathroom and opened the drawer filled with grooming supplies,pulling out a razor and trimmer, shaving oil, and a pair of small hair shears. For himself, Rhett had a better idea of how to keep his beard in shape when the neckline was sharp and clean. He pumped some oil into his hand and rubbed it on his neck. Next came his least favorite part. He always held his breath while dragging the razor across his skin, scared he might do some damage à la Sweeney Todd.

Trimming his beard was a matter of muscle memory, routine. One of the hairs flew up into his nose, causing him to sneeze without warning. It also caused his clippers to take a small chunk of hair from the middle of his cheek.

“Dammit, McLaughlin,” he chastised himself. Upon further inspection, however, it wasn’t too bad, but he had to trim the rest to match.

He schooled his breathing to stay in control and not totally freak out. When he felt like everything was balanced and even, he set his tools down and took a step back. It was shorter than he’d like, but he’d make do.

Running his hands over his “new face”, only one phrase came to mind.

_Baby beard._

 

* * *

 

The following morning, Rhett ordered the largest coffee the campus café offered to combat the sleepless night he’d experienced the previous night. Somehow he floated through the day, all thoughts obsessing over every possible outcome the night could hold. Even throughout the weekly studio meeting, he couldn’t focus. Dr. Jensen even called him out for his unusual behavior.

“Must be someone pretty cute to get you this distracted,” she teased with a laugh.

When his day at the university was done, Rhett rushed home and changed into one of his new jumpers - navy blue with a large yellow paisley pattern, paired with dark skinny jeans and his trusted leather work boots. He fixed his hair, getting a nice wave to his curls, took a deep breath, and headed back out to his car.

In typical Rhett fashion, he arrived early. The parking lot was relatively empty, which surprised him. _Maybe this is an undiscovered gem_ , Rhett thought. He checked his reflection in the rearview mirror, pleased with his appearance. Just after pulling out his phone to scroll through Instagram to kill time, a new car pulled into the lot.

It was Link’s car.

Letting out a shaky breath, Rhett got out of Jeep, wiped his hands on his jeans, and waited for his date to walk over.

He was instantly drawn to Link’s shoulders - his olive short sleeved button up pulled tight across them. Link locked his car, then headed in Rhett’s direction.

“You must be Rhett?” Link asked, smirking.

“And you must be Link.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Matrimus [tumblr](http://matrimus.tumblr.com)/[ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/matrimus)) for helping me out with this chapter! 
> 
> Come say hello to me on [tumblr](rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some first dates are duds, some are quite the opposite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience as I dealt with life and writer's block! ♥

“Nice to officially meet you, Rhett.” One of Link’s hands slipped into his front pockets, the picture of confidence and ease. “Let’s head inside, so you can try some of this delicious coffee.” With his free hand, he slapped Rhett’s upper arm and headed to the front door.

Rhett just stood there. Stuck.

“You comin’?” Link called, holding the door open. “Or are you just gonna keep staring at me?”

Link’s teasing tone snapped him out of it, but the wink left him a little breathless. Rhett snapped to, taking long strides to meet Link at the door. There was a moment of awkwardness where they just stood in the doorway, until Rhett recognized Link’s act of chivalry. Link chuckled as Rhett wished away his embarrassment.

They were quiet as the line moved forward.

Softly, Link nudged Rhett’s shoulder with his own. “Y’alright?”

“I think I’m just nervous, is all.” Rhett had told himself he would be honest, wanted to start things off on the right foot.

“You’re in good hands, I’ll take care of you.” Link placed his hand on the small of Rhett’s back, encouraging him to step forward. Rhett was pleasantly surprised at that move, how easy and normal it felt.

“What can I get for you today?”

“Oh! Uhhhh…” Rhett had been so caught up in the moment that he hadn’t noticed that they’d made it to the front of the line.

“I’ll have a twelve ounce latte with soy milk for here. And a peanut butter cookie.” Link’s cool and collected demeanor helped Rhett focus.

“And you, sir?” The barista asked Rhett.

“I’ll take the same,” Rhett peeked at the pastry display, “but I’ll have a lemon bar.”

Before Rhett could even reach for his wallet, Link had already inserted his card into the chip reader of the Square Stand. While the barista left to gather their treats, Rhett mumbled his thanks.

“I asked _you_ out, right?” Link winked again at Rhett. “Plus, you can get the next one.”

_Next one?_

Link’s attempts to disarm Rhett were working. Rhett followed Link to a plush couch, watching Link place their food on the coffee table before sitting down. A bit awkwardly, Rhett sat down with his leg tucked beneath him so he could face Link.

“So, this is only like the third date I’ve ever been on.” Rhett talked down into his lap, picking at a loose thread on his pants.

“No pressure, Rhett. Let’s just hang out and see if we click. Absolutely no pressure.” Link’s sincere tone encouraged Rhett to look up and make eye contact.

“Wow,” Rhett whispered with amazement. “I bet you could use those things to hypnotize people.”

Link chuckled, but didn’t deny it. “I’ve won’t say I haven’t used them to my advantage.” He mirrored Rhett’s body language, leaving Rhett to question if their knees pressing together was intentional or not. “So, tell me all about _you_ , Rhett. What do you do? How are you liking it here?”

Right as Rhett was about to answer Link’s questions, their lattes arrived. They both thanked the barista and took sips, leaving foam mustaches on their upper lips. They giggled at each other, and Link reached across their laps to wipe at Rhett’s mustache. The instant Link’s fingers touched Rhett’s face, the space between them turned electric.

Rhett’s eyes couldn’t choose where to stay - Link’s eyes or lips - bouncing back and forth. Link’s were honed in on Rhett’s lips, his thumb gently swiping across Rhett’s top lip. Frozen in place, Rhett quickly realized how touch-starved he was. Something about the man sitting in front of him flipped a switch.

As if on instinct, Rhett leaned into the hand that cupped his face, nuzzling the slightest bit. The crashing of a broken cup on the other side of the café brought them back to the present, Rhett immediately embarrassed by his actions.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, taking another sip of his coffee. He made sure to wipe his own mustache with the napkin that came with his food.

“I think we both forgot where we were. Nothing to apologize for.” The heat in Link’s gaze had lessened, but still lingered. Rhett’s belly was aflutter with nervous excitement.

With the ice beginning to crack, the conversation was less stilted. When it broke, Rhett was telling Link all about his old life, his new school and work, how his new colleagues were slowly becoming his new family. When their cups were empty, and their plates clean, Link suggested they go for a walk around the neighborhood.

“I think there’s a park nearby if maybe you want to check it out?” Link offered.

“I’d like that a lot.”

They walked side by side, pinkies brushing, enjoying the ambient noise of suburban Burbank.

“Can I ask you something?” Rhett wiped his hands on the front of his pants. “Uh, y’know what? Nevermind.”

“Aw, come on.” Link lightly bumped his shoulder against Rhett’s arm. “I’m an open book.”

“Well, um, why-what made you decide to send me a message in the first place?” Rhett was not hiding his self-doubt well.

“Your pictures grabbed my attention, but your profile made me act on it.” Link stopped walking, clearly dumbfounded. “You really can’t see how attractive and appealing you are, huh?”

“Look who’s talking!” Rhett deflected, not totally enjoying this level of scrutiny. He’d never truly experienced someone being attracted to him as a whole.

Link pressed a palm onto Rhett’s chest, pushing him until his back was against a tree. “Nope, nuh-uh, we’re talking about you. Not only are physically stunning, with great hair and an amazing beard, but you’re motivated and working to make your dreams come true. Moving across the country?” Step forward. “Putting yourself out there to experience more life?” Another step, bodies inches away. “Taking huge risks…”

Rhett felt Link’s hand soften and slide up to the back of his neck. Taken aback by Link’s words of affirmation, all he could do was nod while staring at his lips. The little tug was all the encouragement Rhett needed to bend lower to catch Link’s lips.

When they pulled apart, Rhett couldn’t read the smile on Link’s face. Had he totally screwed up? Was he awful at kissing? He knew with practice that he’d improve, but who would he practice with?

When Link started giggling, Rhett’s confidence, which was low to begin with, plummeted. Without warning, Link spun them around so that his back was against the tree. To not completely lose his balance, Rhett’s hands landed on the tree encasing Link’s head.

Rhett’s confusion doubled when Link looked up with a dark expression, his hands grabbing at Rhett’s jumper and pulling their bodies together again. After a moment of shock and realization that Rhett hadn’t screwed up, he let Link guide this new experience.

Soft lips, gentle nibbles, and wet tongues. Their kisses started sweet and innocent, but instinct took over as their intensity grew. Rhett didn’t want to stop, but he was overstimulated and out of breath. After a brief pause, Link was giggling again.

“Someone’s enjoying themselves,” he teased, “I’d love to keep this going, but you were getting a bit loud for a public space.” Link winked and began to walk again, heading forward on the path.

Jogging to catch up, Rhett was blushing furiously. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Nothing to apologize for, noisy men are my favorite.”

After a few minutes of silence, Rhett demurely asked if he could hold Link’s hand. Link laced their fingers together and suggested they find a bench and watch the sun set. The low sun bathed them in a golden light, making their skin sparkle. Rhett studied Link’s profile, in disbelief over how the afternoon-turned-evening had gone.

“Is this normal for first dates for you? My others the past few weeks have been just awful. But tonight? This is, like, really romantic, right?” Rhett looked up at the magical sky, painted in lavenders, pinks, and oranges.

“This is not normal Rhett. If I can be honest, and not get ahead of myself, I think we could be great.” Link rubbed his thumb along the back of Rhett’s hand. “We should head back, my shift starts soon.”

They took their time walking to their cars, neither wanting their date to end so soon. Stopping at Rhett’s car first, they hesitated saying their goodbyes.

“So… can I get your number?” Link asked. “So we don’t have to talk through the app?”

“Absolutely.”

After exchanging phone numbers, Link pulled Rhett down for one last kiss, making it last as long as possible. Rhett backed off first, chuckling at Link’s tenacity.

“Go to work, I don’t want to make you late.” Rhett pressed one last kiss to Link’s lips and climbed into his Jeep. It was only a minute later that Link drove out of the parking lot, and Rhett could finally exhale. He took a quiet moment to replay the events in his mind, making the memories easier to access later in time.

Rhett actually got kissed tonight. A good looking man kissed him again and again and again. Because he wanted to, no ulterior motive. His fingers lingered over his lips as he replayed their moment at the tree.

His phone buzzed and beeped, pulling him out of his reverie.

\---

**Link OkCupid**

_I miss you already, when I see you again?_

\---

Rhett practically squealed, insanely happy his infatuation and excitement wasn’t one sided. It was all so new.

\---

_**Is tomorrow too soon? I had a really good time tonight.** _

_Not at all. How does brunch tomorrow sound? I know this great greasy spoon that you’d love_.

_**Perfect.** _

**_How do you know I’d love it?_ **

_Sometimes, Rhett, I just know these things. You gotta have trust. ;)_

\---

They set the time and place for date number two, and Rhett’s face hurt from smiling so much. He couldn’t wait. Still high from their time together, he had a hard time falling asleep. He finally put on some white noise around midnight, which seemed to help. His last thought before sleep took him? _Less than twelve hours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks and much appreciation for TheAverageBear ([ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theaveragebear/pseuds/theaveragebear)/[tumblr](http://the-average-bear.tumblr.com)) for being my beta reader on this chapter. ♥♥♥
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
